silenthillfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Waiting For You ~ LIVE AT "Heaven's Night" ~
Waiting For You ~ LIVE AT "Heaven's Night" ~ ("Esperándote ~ EN VIVO EN "Heaven's Night" ~") es una canción del videojuego Silent Hill 4: The Room. La canción es la pista número 22 y última del disco Silent Hill 4: The Room Original Soundtracks. Fue compuesta por Akira Yamaoka, escrita por Joe Romersa y Hiroyuki Owaku, y cantada por Mary Elizabeth McGlynn. La canción también aparece en la [[Silent Hill (película)|película de Silent Hill]], suena en la gasolinera donde Rose Da Silva se detiene en su camino a Brahams. Letra Your gentle voice I hear Your words echo inside me You said you long for me And that you love me And I want to see you too Feels just like I'm falling Is there nothing I can do Wonder if you hear my calling I'm here and waiting for you Where are you, I can't find you I'm here and waiting for you I'll wait forever for you Mom's gone to heaven now Why won't she come back down Does she have someone she loves more than me I thought I could love you better We were always together If we took some time apart You would finally know my heart I'm here and waiting for you Where are you, I can't find you I'm here and waiting for you I'll wait forever for you I fell in love with you and now you're gone There's nothing left within my lonely room without you I'm here and waiting for you Where are you, I can't find you I'm here and waiting for you I'll wait forever for you I'm here and waiting for you Where are you, I cannot... I cannot find you I'm waiting for you Where are you, where are you Traducción Tu suave voz yo escucho Tus palabras hacen eco dentro de mí Dijiste que "estarías siempre para mí" Y "que me amarías" Y yo también quiero verte Siento como que estoy cayendo No hay nada que yo pueda hacer Me pregunto si oyes mi llamado Estoy aquí y esperándote ¿Dónde estás?, no puedo encontrarte Estoy aquí y esperándote Esperaré siempre por ti Mamá se ha ido al cielo ahora ¿Por qué ella no regresa aquí abajo? ¿Acaso tiene a alguien a quien ama más que a mí? Yo pensé que podría quererte mejor Siempre estuvimos juntos Si nos tomamos algo de tiempo separados Tú finalmente acabarás conociendo mi corazón Estoy aquí y esperándote ¿Dónde estás?, no puedo encontrarte Estoy aquí y esperándote Esperaré siempre por ti Me enamoré de ti y ahora te has ido Ya no queda nada dentro de mi solitaria habitación sin ti Estoy aquí y esperándote ¿Dónde estás?, no puedo encontrarte Estoy aquí y esperándote Esperaré siempre por ti Estoy aquí y esperándote ¿Dónde estás?, no puedo... no puedo encontrarte Estoy esperándote ¿Dónde estás?, ¿dónde estás? Curiosidades *La canción puede ser una referencia a la fallecida Mary Shepherd-Sunderland, la cual esperó a su esposo, James, en el desolado pueblo de Silent Hill en el segundo juego de la serie. Alternativamente, podría ser desde el punto de vista de Walter Sullivan, y el deseo de ver a su madre. *La canción es cantada en vivo supuestamente en Heaven's Night, el cual es un club de striptease en el que reside María. La teoría de que la cantante es María podría ser cierta, debido a la letra de la canción que parece referirse a la carta de Mary a James. Además, en el re-doblaje de las voces del Silent Hill 2 en el Silent Hill HD Collection, la actriz de voz de María es ahora Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, lo que hace que el vínculo sea aún más claro. *La canción está hecha como si fuera cantada en un concierto. Al final de la canción, la gente está animando y la parte de la mandolina del tema del primer Silent Hill comienza como si el concierto continuara. *Desde el minuto 04:10 - 04:30, la melodía que suena es bastante similar al tema principal de Silent Hill 2 (01:38 - 02:15). Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill (película) Categoría:Música Categoría:Música vocal Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill 4: The Room Original Soundtracks Categoría:Pistas de Silent Hill 4: The Room Limited Edition Soundtrack